


Park Stop

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [74]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Het, Human, Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed doesn't have the patience to wait until they get back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park Stop

Thornstriker moaned as Bloodshed pushed her up against a tree, holding her down by the shoulders and kissing her hard. They had been walking through the park after they had gotten back from their date. It had been their first date in months, considering Bloodshed had been busy with another project. But he had finished it about two days ago and they had gone on a date to have some time together.  
  
Of course, like all projects did, it cut into more than just simply their quality time together. It also would interfere with the sex, something she knew Bloodshed didn’t like. And he had expressed a desire earlier that evening about doing it with her later.  
  
But she had assumed that he would jump her when they got home. Everything had seemed perfectly fine too! But after she had smiled up at him and thanked him for dinner, he dragged her into a dark and secluded part of the park surrounded by trees and bushes before pushing her up against this tree and kissing her senseless!  
  
She gripped his arms tightly as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, pressing up closer against her as his knee gently moved in between her legs. The woman whimpered into the kiss as her lower half rubbed up against his leg, Bloodshed’s hands massaging her shoulders.  
  
It had been so long since they had done it, but there was no way Bloodshed was possibly thinking of doing it here! They were in public! They couldn’t do it here! They had to get home first!  
  
She tore from the kiss, looking away from. “W-Wait,” she whispered out, panting as she tried to calm herself. “W-We c-can’t… N-Not here…”  
  
Bloodshed panted too, trying to recollect himself. Shit, he knew his girlfriend would resist doing it out here. She was so shy that way… Of course, it only made her cuter. And as much as he wanted to do it in the confinements of their own home as well, he was too hot and bothered to stop now. He hadn’t done it with her in what felt like forever and he just wanted her the second she smiled at him and thanked him for taking her out tonight. She just made him lose all control…  
  
He finally gave a huff, leaning down and kissing her cheek. “Thornstriker, please,” he said softly. “It’s been months… I want you.”  
  
She blushed brightly at the confession and swallowed. “B-But w-we can’t do it here,” she whimpered, shivering as his hands went down to her hips, rubbing over them in an attempt to arouse her. And damn it, it was working! “Bl-Bloodshed, we can’t…”  
  
“No one will see us.”  
  
“I-It isn’t right for us to–”  
  
“ _Please_ ,” he begged, lowering his head to her shoulder, kissing her neck. She shuddered at the feel of his warm body against hers, his knee still up against her lower half. “J-Just once… I promise I won’t let anyone see you… I-I just want you so badly, Thornstriker… Please.”  
  
Her cheeks darkened even more at the pleading. She bit her bottom lip and looked around. It didn’t seem like anyone would see them… They were pretty isolated… But what if someone walked over here for the same idea?! But she was already aroused herself. She didn’t know if she could wait to get home…  
  
“J-Just once,” she whimpered as he kissed away at her neck. “A-And then we go straight home… p-promise?”  
  
“Promise.”  
  
He pressed his lips on hers again, Thornstriker wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. He pushed her back more against the tree, pushing his tongue inside of her mouth. She moaned as her tongue wrestled with his, the man’s hands dropping to her thighs. She gasped as she was suddenly lifted up, but Bloodshed just swallowed her mouth up again as he rocked his concealed length against her dampening panties.  
  
“Mmm…!” she cried out into the kiss, gripping his shirt tightly.  
  
Bloodshed broke the kiss, his lips going to her neck. She bit on her bottom lip, trying to hold in her cries as he rubbed her thighs and kissed at her neck. She gasped as he suddenly lowered down to her feet, only to turn her around and have her press her hands up against the bark.  
  
She looked back at him, eyes wide and face red as he made her bend over before going on his knees, her ass right in his face. “Bl-Bloodshed? Wh-What’re you doing?”  
  
“I have to get you ready,” he murmured darkly, Thornstriker shivering at the dark lustful tone in his voice. “Just keep your hands against the tree. Don’t take them off.”  
  
She trembled at the command, but nevertheless, obeyed. She whimpered as he pushed her skirt up, her green panties exposed to him. The younger man licked his lips, especially when he saw the small wet spot on the cloth the covered her womanhood.  
  
“I barely even touched you,” he chuckled.  
  
“Sh-Shut up…” she whimpered, gasping when he seized the band of her underwear and slowly pulled it down to her ankles. She blushed brightly, moving her right leg out of underwear, leaving it hanging around her left ankle. Bloodshed just stared at her, making her look down at the grass in shame. She was now completely exposed… and in a public park too… Primus, what on Earth was she doing?!  
  
Bloodshed swallowed at the sight of her wet pink entrance, trying to control himself as he felt his cock get harder under his jeans. Shit, she was already twitching and completely wet… But he knew he had to make her feel good too, especially since she was already hesitant enough to do this. He moved his hands forward and gently spread her lips apart, blowing air on the wide open entrance.  
  
“Nyah?!” she cried out, digging her nails into the bark. “Bl-Bloodshed?!”  
  
“Shh,” he said, rubbing her thighs. “If you’re too loud, people will hear you and come over here. And I don’t think you want that.”  
  
Her eyes widened. No, she didn’t want that. She would die with humiliation if that were to happen. She had to keep her voice down… But they both knew how vocal she was when it came to sex! It would be impossible, especially since they were doing it in this type of setting and they hadn’t done it in a while!  
  
Still, she bit down on her bottom lip, shutting her eyes tightly as she tried to keep her cries at a minimal. Of course, when Bloodshed’s mouth suddenly attacked her womanhood, she almost let out a scream.  
  
“W-Wait…!” she choked out, trying to keep her voice down. “Bl-Bloodshed, don’t…!”  
  
The dark-skinned man didn’t listen to her. Instead, he kept her lips spread out as he suckled and licked at her soaking pussy. He stabbed her insides with his tongue, one of his fingers rubbing at her clitoris. She bit back a shriek, trembling violently as his tongue pushed in and out of her clenching cunt, the tongue wiggling inside and spreading her walls.  
  
“Bl-Bloodshed…! A-Ah, please…!”  
  
Bloodshed just closed his eyes, loving the sound of his name rolling off her tongue in that seducing, embarrassed voice. Her insides were so wet and hot and her fluids tasted divine. She was so sweet… and all his… And from the feel of her clenching walls, he could tell she was ready to orgasm soon.  
  
But he wanted to be inside of her first.  
  
He quickly pulled away from her dripping pussy, Thornstriker giving a soft and confused whine. She looked back at the other, eyes widening when she saw him unbuckle his belt and push down his pants and boxers. His arousal was hard and hot and pulsing, raging with need. She shuddered and looked away when he pressed it up against her entrance, rubbing the tip at her opening.  
  
He felt her shiver. Carefully, he leaned down and kissed the back of her neck, resting one hand on her hip and wrapping his arm around her petite body. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Y-Yes… Oh…” She shut her eyes tightly, her nails clawing into the bark.  
  
“I’m putting it in now, okay?”  
  
She just nodded, biting down on her bottom lip as he slowly pushed inside of her wet and aching womanhood. She did everything she could to not just scream out in pleasure as he filled her up with his large length, her pussy sucking him inside of her after not having being satisfied in months. She felt like a pervert, making her cheeks redden even more.  
  
Finally, he bottomed her out, both of them groaning and panting hard. He looked down at her and kissed her neck. “You okay?”  
  
She nodded, shaking.  
  
“May I move?”  
  
“Y-Yes…! Ngh…!”  
  
Taking a deep breath, he moved both hands to her hips and slowly pulled out before sliding back in. Shit, it had been too long since they had last done this… Her walls were so damn tight and wet! It was already clenching hard around him! But he simply groaned, picking up the pace a bit as he pushed in and out of her tight cunt.  
  
Thornstriker gritted her teeth and clawed into the tree in front of her as she tried not to moan. She could hear people just in the distance, making her tremble hard as she was pounded into by the bigger man. He was hitting up hard against her cervix, waves of pleasure washing over her body. With every thrust came a squishing, wet noise, making her blush brightly as she tried to hold back her cries. It sounded so indecent and perverted…  
  
“It’s making a nice sound, isn’t it?”  
  
She stiffened when she felt Bloodshed’s lips at her ear, his tongue flicking out and licking her ear. “You normally can’t hear it because you’re usually moaning… But now that you’re all quiet, you can hear the sounds of my cock slamming in and out of your cunt pretty well, can’t you?”  
  
Thornstriker’s cheeks turned bright red, trembling violently as the sound just seemed to get louder, Bloodshed’s cock hitting up against her womb with each hard thrust. She panted hard, shutting her eyes tightly as he pounded into her, her boyfriend still being mindful of how much power was in each thrust.  
  
Bloodshed gripped his girlfriend’s slender hips a bit tighter, growling as he continued to thrust into her beautiful little body. Shit he was already ready to burst! What with her slick and wet insides, clenching some perfectly around him, trying to suck him in back inside when he would pull out… Shit! It was just too much!  
  
The older woman was beside herself. She could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching, making it harder and harder for her to contain her moans. She clawed into the tree, biting down hard on her bottom lip. No! No, she couldn’t moan! Not here where people were so close by that they would hear her!  
  
“Bl-Bloodshed…!” she choked out. “I-I can’t…! Ngh! Pl-Please...!”  
  
He almost didn’t hear her. But when he did, he looked down at her, seeing her struggling to keep her voice down. Quickly, he pulled her up, lifting up her left leg and holding it up as she kept herself balance by keeping her hands on the tree, thus pushing deeper inside of her. Her eyes widened and she almost screamed, but he captured her lips in a hot and needy kiss, swallowing her cries as he thrusted up into her vagina.  
  
“Mmmm!” she screamed into his mouth. “MMMM! Mmmm!”  
  
He just continued to kiss her, thrusting up harder into her as he could feel his orgasm coming closer and closer, especially as that sweet pussy was squeezing his cock hard. Her sweet, muffled moans didn’t help either.  
  
Finally, he slammed up one finally down against her cervix. The thrust caused Thornstriker to stiffen and scream into his mouth, orgasming hard around the thick shaft inside of her. Bloodshed buried his face into her mech, groaning into it as he flooded her insides with his seed, unable to hold back with her insides clenching violently around him.  
  
They stayed like that for a few moments before they finished their kiss. Once Thornstriker pulled away, Bloodshed let her leg drop and pulled out of her. She slumped against the tree, but Bloodshed kept her up by keeping of a strong, gentle hold on her hips. She shivered when she felt her pussy tremble, cum leaking out of it and trailing down her thighs.  
  
He stroked her back. “You okay?”  
  
She nodded, still shaking a bit.  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Y-Yes…” she whimpered, trying to stand up straight. She struggled a bit, but Bloodshed helped her steady herself. She trembled though when even more of Bloodshed’s and her fluids came trickling down her thighs.  
  
He gave her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry… I… I shouldn’t have come inside of you…”  
  
She blushed, but she shook her head. “I-I’m fine, Bloodshed, really.” She turned away from him and picked up her purse that she had dropped to the ground when Bloodshed first jumped her. She pulled out some tissues, though Bloodshed took them away from her and gently pushed her against the tree again.  
  
She blinked, confused. “Bl-Bloodshed?” But then she gasped when he began to wipe the cum away himself, cleaning her thighs and her womanhood. She shuddered a bit as he cleaned it all up, throwing the dirty tissues away into the bushes.  
  
“Is it okay now?”  
  
“Y-Yes…”  
  
She pulled her panties back up again to cover her lower half and adjusted her skirt, brushing off any dirt that might have gotten on it. As she fixed herself up, Bloodshed cleaned off his cock with some of the remaining tissue before pulling back up his boxers and pants, buckling his belt back up and fixing his shirt.  
  
“We’re not done yet, you know.”  
  
Thornstriker blinked, looking up at Bloodshed with wide eyes. He just stared down at her with a serious expression, though she could see the mischievous lust lingering in his eyes.  
  
“N-Not done?”  
  
He shook his head before stepping up to her and wrapping his arms tightly around her. The older woman suppressed a shiver at how still very warm Bloodshed was. Or was that her warmth too? She wasn’t certain.  
  
“Is that okay?” he murmured softly, stroking her head. “Can we… continue when we get home?”  
  
She gave a small sigh. Leave it to Bloodshed to be so… gentleman like with everything. Always asking her for permission and everything. It was incredibly sweet. Other times, it could be embarrassing. Then, like now, it was both.  
  
She buried her face into his chest and nodded. Primus, this was going to be a long night…


End file.
